phineasandferbfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Comportarsi da Adulti
In questo episodio speciale ambientato dieci anni nel futuro, un Phineas adolescente deve scegliere a quale università andare mentre affronta la scoperta del fatto che Isabella era innamorata di lui. Ferb e gli altri ragazzi decidono di fare in modo che si incontrino per parlare dei loro sentimenti prima che Isabella parta per il College. Intanto il Dr. Doofenshmirtz decide di creare un inator per avere una crisi di mezz'età. Descrizione episodio Canzoni E' Tardi Ormai Galleria Ricorrenze Frase: "So cosa faremo oggi!" Frase: "Non sei troppo giovane?" Frase di Ferb Frase: "Che state facendo?" Frase: "Ehi, dov'è Perry?" Entrate di Perry nel suo covo Spiegare qui il modo in cui Perry entra nel suo covo. Se non ci va, rimpiazzare questo con "inesistente". Jingle di Doofenshmirtz Scrivere qui i jingle di Heinz. Se non ce ne sono rimpiazzare questo con "inesistente". Frasi memorabili Ulteriori informazioni * Informazioni di produzione Production Information *Il 15 novembre 2012 Robert F. Hughes ha postato un tweet dove diceva che Madison Scheckel ha iniziato a scrivere con loro una canzone per Phineas e Isabella.Laying down the Phineas and Isabella song *Il 14 dicembre 2012 Dan Povenmire a postato una foto di Vincent Martella che cantava la canzone sopracitata.Absolutely killing in the studio on a Phineas/Isabella duet *Il 1° marzo 2013 Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh e Jake Whetter fecero una chat pubblica. I fan furono invitati a fare domandi usanto Spreecast, Facebook o Twitter con il tag "#PlatypusDay". Durante questa Spreecast, Dan e Swampy hanno confermato un emozionante episodio incentrato su Phineas e Isabella nella 4° stagione, menzionando una canzone che li fece piangere entrambi.Live with Dan and Swampy! *Il 10 maggio 2013, Robert F. Hughes ha menzionato via Twitter che questo episodio non sarà l'ultimo della 4° stagione e che il suo nome sarà "Act Your Age".Lots more shows coming so get ready *Il 18 maggio 2013, Bernie Petterson ha confermato che lui e Kim Roberson erano gli scrittori e storyboarder per questo episodio. *Il 28 agosto 2013, Robert F. Hughes Ha confermato che sarà un episodio speciale di 22 minuti.Tentative name of episode *Il 16 dicembre 2013, Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft ha confermato che l'animazione di questo cartone è gia pronta.It will not disappoint Errori * Continuità * Allusioni * Cast * Vincent Martella come Phineas Flynn * Ashley Tisdale come Candace Flynn * Thomas Sangster come Ferb Fletcher * Alyson Stoner come Isabella * Caroline Rhea come Linda Flynn * Richard O'Brien come Lawrence Fletcher * Dan Povenmire come Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh come Maggiore Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker come Perry * Bobby Gaylor come Buford * Maulik Pancholy come Baljeet * Altre voci: :: Segna un personaggio che non appare nell'episodio '' Doppiaggio * Manuel Meli come Phineas Flynn * Gemma Donati come Candace Flynn * Federico Campaiola come Ferb Fletcher * Benedetta Gravina come Isabella * Antonella Rinaldi come Linda Flynn * Mauro Gravina come Lawrence Fletcher * Luca dal Fabbro come Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Stefano Mondini come Francis Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker come Perry * Paolo Vivio come Buford * Marilisa Carnevali come Baljeet :: Segna un personaggio che non appare nell'episodio '' Riferimenti Categoria:EpisodiCategoria:Stagione 4 Categoria:Phineas Flynn Categoria:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro